To Aru Subarashii No Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo!
by kurosaki light
Summary: Kamijou Touma es enviado a otro mundo por un capricho de ciertos dioses y unas personas del lado de la ciencia. Resumen 10/10 (Ni idea de que poner) No encontre Konosuba en fanfiction :v


Hola lectores que leen les traigo un nuevo fanfic que tenia pensado hace ya un tiempo pero que no pude escribir gracias a que un amigo me dijo "Descargate Dark Souls 2 de mi cuenta que para algo te la di" y yo dije "Ok porque no" y lo hice, me lo descargue, lo jugué, me volvi adicto a ese juego y ahora disfruto de una vida matando monstruos y suplicándole a mis profesores que no dejen tareas para poder jugar todo lo que yo quiera.

Seh que buenos tiempos estoy viviendo… Pero bueno por fin logre despegarme de ese juego y dejar descansar al señor ps3 que ya se lo merecia desde hace tiempo.

Y sin mas que decir los dejo- Esperen ahora que lo recuerdo hay mas y esta relacionado con mis otros 2 fics.

El de HSDXD NARUTO lo reescribire ya que me dio cáncer visual al leerlo hoy 30 de enero del 2016 asi que no esperen que lo actualice de aquí unos meses.

El de TAMNI esta escrito en un 20% o por ahí ya que como dije antes dark souls llego a mi vida y lo demás es historia…

Y ahora si. Sin mas que decir los dejo con el prologo

Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku wo ni To aru majutsu no index me pertenecen

Si te dan a elegir entre la 3ra temporada de TAMNI y la paz mundial

¿Hasta que volumen crees que animarían la 3ra temporada de TAMNI?

Yo digo que hasta principios del volumen 20 ¿Y ustedes?

 **PROLOGO**

POV KAMIJOU

"Bienvenido a la vida después de la muerte Kamijou Touma"

Alguien repentinamente me hablo.

"Desafortunadamente has muerto, pudo haber sido corta, pero tu vida ha terminado"

"Ah. Entiendo. No importa" ignore a la chica frente a mí.

De seguro era otro de esos sueños extraños que tenia de vez en cuando después de pelear contra un enemigo de gran poder.

"Oye ¿Estas escuchándome?"

La chica que estaba a unos 5 metros lejos de mí, ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

"Si si ya te escuche estoy muerto fukoouudaaa" dije acostándome en el piso

"Kamijou Touma 17 años, perdiste tus recuerdos en julio y aun no los has recuperado…"

¿Eh? Esta chica esta…

"Has participado en muchos conflictos los más resaltantes son la 3ra guerra mundial, proteger a una terrorista que resultó ser un dios mientras peleabas contra todo el mundo… seguiría pero es demasiado y no tengo tiempo para eso"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" pregunte apretando mi puño derecho listo para enfrentarme a este posible enemigo.

"C-calmate no tengo intenciones de luchar contigo, a pesar que soy una diosa, no podría ganarte incluso si lo intento" me respondió la chica sonriendo for-

Espera…

¿Acaba de decir diosa?

"¿D-diosa?" la mire buscando una respuesta la cual llego a mi cuando la chica asintió

"Así es y no cualquier diosa Kamijou-kun soy la hija de Othinus" dijo la chica haciendo una pose cursi que me recordó a una cierta controladora de mentes

"Espera espera espera ¿Cómo que la hija de Othinus? ¡La última vez que la vi estaba tratando de aprender a cocinar con Misaki!" exclame exaltado

No había forma en que esta chica sea la hija de Othinus.

"Oh vamos Otou-san, Kaa-san te explico que nosotros los dioses podemos ir y venir a cualquier línea del tiempo siempre y cuando tengamos el permiso del dios a cargo de nosotros los dioses menores"

A pesar de su explicación no entendí nada

"Ok supongamos que eres la hija de Othinus y- ¡¿Me acabas de llamar papa?!"

"Sip. Soy hija de Kamijou Touma y Kamijou Othinus" se presentó haciendo una reverencia "¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto viendo mi estado de shock

Y como no estarlo, digo no me quejo que sea hija mía y de Othinus, pero aun así es muy impactante lo que estoy escuchando.

"Othinus y yo eh… Nunca pensé que terminaría al lado de una diosa" sentí como involuntariamente mis labios formaban una sonrisa

"Bueno Otou-san si eso es todo te enviare a este nuevo mundo y no te preocupes no estás muerto solo es un capricho de los viejos dioses que están aburridos y si piensas que un cierto dios del trueno está involucrado en esto piensas bien" Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, mi supuesta hija, respondió las dudas que se formaron en mi cabeza.

"Espera ¿Qué paso con Misaki y las demás?"

"¿?"

Ante mi pregunta la chica frete a mí, me miro como si me preguntara ¿Es enserio? lo más probable es que piense que estoy interesado en otras chicas

"No me malinterpretes estoy seguro que el Kamijou-san del futuro no está siéndole infiel a tu madre y mucho menos este Kamijou a pesar de que aún no hemos formado una relación oficial pero tengo curiosidad de lo que paso con las demás" intente explicarme lo mejor que pude para evitar algún mal entendido.

"¿De qué hablas? La Tía Misaki es una de tus esposas al igual que mis otras Tías"

"¿Eh…?" fue lo único que pude responder ante tal revelación

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Después de todos tus logros es normal que tengas una gran recompensa, aunque muchos se opusieron, Okaa-san y las demás amenazaron con destruir el mundo si no aceptaban"

"¿Eh…?"

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quienes habrán sido los idiotas que se opusieron? Digo eres un Rey y todo Rey puede tener concubinas si así lo desea"

"¿Eh…?"

"Si como lo oyes eres un Rey y no el Rey del harem… Bueno también lo eres pero me refiero a que eres el Rey de Inglaterra ya que te casaste con la Tía Carissa y todo es- ¿Otou-san?"

"Si ese es mi futuro si que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo… Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Accelerator, Hamazura ustedes ganan…" es lo único que puedo decir ya que empecé a sentirme con sueño y con dolor de cabeza debido a la información que recibí de mi futura hija

Eso y el hecho que aun siento los efectos de mi última pelea.

"¿Otou-san…?"

"Solo mándame a ese nuevo mundo del que hablas"

Senti como si algo me decía que no aceptara pero lo ignore

"Como veo que te quedaras dormido en poco tiempo te dire que puedes tener un objeto especial para que lleves contigo a este nuevo mundo, incluso a una persona"

"¿Una persona u objeto? Ps sería bueno tener mucha buena suerte"

"Tampoco pidas imposibles…"

"Lo imagine jejeje… Por cierto ¿En este mundo es necesaria mi presencia o la del Imagine Breaker?"

"No. Al mundo que iras es como un RPG y sería mejor que no dijeras nada de tu habilidad así será más misterioso"

"¿Para qué quieren los dioses que yo vaya a este mundo?" pregunte de nuevo apretando mis puños ignorando el sueño que tenía hace unos segundos

"Ca-cálmate Otou-san es solo que después de todo lo que hiciste quedaste inconsciente por casi un mes completo y para entretenerte te estamos enviado a este mundo" mi hija movía sus manos desesperadamente delante de mí.

"Porque no solo me despertaron huh… Supongo que habrá otra razón y no me la quieren decir" suspire con cansancio y puse mi mano en su cabeza y le alborote el pelo "Entonces me llevare a-"

"Ni Accelerator-ojisan ni Yuriko-obasan ni otro level 5 pueden ir contigo"

"Mierda…"

"Se adelantaron a ese hecho y tampoco puedes llevar a algún santo contigo"

"Al menos dame la habilidad de manejar cualquier arma"

"¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Saito?"

"…"

"Está bien te daré algo mejor"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí. ¡Hare que entres en el mejor equipo de aventureros que exista en ese mundo!"

"Lo que sea"

Y ya no pude más.

Me dormí sin saber lo que me esperaría al despertar-

"¡Como si lo aceptara tan fácilmente! ¡¿Hija mía y de Othinus?! ¡¿Un harem?! ¡¿Rey de Inglaterra?! ¡JA! ¡Como si fuera tan afortunado!" exclame negando aceptar esa ilusión mientras miraba a mi supuesta hija.

¿Quieren que destruya mi propia ilusión?

Pues este Kamijou no lo ara, Derrotare al Maou, ayudare a la gente de este mundo al hacerlo y por ultimo destruiré las ilusiones de esos dioses al tener de verdad un harem.

Fin POV Touma

"O-otou-san cálmate solo ve a este mundo y ya eso es todo"

"Esto parece una historia con un comienzo muy forzado"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Demasiado"

"… Entonces aquí empieza la historia de Kamijou Touma que se quedó en el oscuro infinito ya que se negó a ir a salvar a otro mun-"

"No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que ese mundo está en peligro"

"Me alegra que nos entendamos Otou-san. Bueno ahora te envía-"

"Sigo pensando que este comienzo es muy forzado"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Que porque demoras tanto ¡Envíame ya!"

"¡Claro!"

Y así un cierto adolescente desafortunado fue transportado a un cierto mundo maravilloso esperando las aventuras que viviría y disfrutaría

"Si claro un poco más y estaré viajando por el mundo de Konjiki No World Master" exclamo el protagonista de esta historia al ver tan forzado inicio de esta historia

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿No deberías de estar escribiendo tus otras historias como HSDXDN Y TAMNIADS en vez de escribir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza?" Siguio hablando el protagonista sin saber que si habría la boca una vez más un cierto fanfic de TAMNI con Aogami y el como pareja principal podría empezar a ser escrita por una amiga de este escritor.

"No puedo esperar por ver este mundo wiiii…"

Kamijou Touma fue tragado por una luz blanca y desaparecio.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

Bueno amigos eso fue todo espero les haya gustado me despido.

Touma: Espera asi sin mas?

Yo: Ps… Si

Touma: ¿No deberias estar diciendo "Diculpen por no actualizar es que me envicie en un fakim juego" y todo eso?

Yo: Siempre lo digo no veo el porque no decirlo una que otra vez

Touma: Tienes razón… Por cierto es enserio lo que vas a empezar a escribir lo que vi en esa carpeta?

Yo: Ya la viste? Ps si lo escribiré ya que pienso que seria bueno verte comprometido con cierta princesa de pelo rosado- ¿A dónde vas?

Touma: A un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo sin tener que correr por mi vida…

Yo: Pero si ni siquiera has visto la carpeta de "Un cierto adolescente en un gremio de hadas" o la de "Un cierto destructor de ilusiones en Kuoh" también esta "Kamijou Touma in kawakami city" y "Aquel que destruye el plan S"

Touma: Ni loco pienso participar en alguno de esos ¿Me quieres matar? Mejor escribe sobre "Unas ciertas batallas culinarias"

Yo:…

Touma: ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Qué demonios voy hacer ahí?! ¡Deja a Souma-san y su serie tranquila que nada sobrenatural pasa en esa historia!

Yo: ¿Y como explicas los orgasmos por solo probar un simple plato de comida?

Touma:….. ¿El ecchi vende?

Yo: Es eso o "Una desafortunada vida diaria con chicas monstruos" Tu decides

Touma: Es hora de aprender a cocinar…

Yo: asi me gusta n_n

Hasta la próxima (Si es que no me mandan muchos trabajos)

PD: Mi PS3 se daño T_T

PD2: Proximas actualizaciones en abril


End file.
